Gundam Seed: Demon
by anonymously ambiguous
Summary: "Did I get Isekai'd?" Jason Miller is a fan of giant robots and Gundam in particular. He never expected to find himself in the cockpit of one, or find that the custom model he made would become the key to his survival. He soon finds himself taking the title of Demon as he fights to survive and making friends all the while navigating through the turbulent Cosmic Era.
1. The Demon Awakens

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny are owned by Sunrise. I'm just playing in their sandbox.  
**

* * *

Jason Miller was confused. He remembered going to bed like it was a normal day, and when he woke up he was in enclosed space sitting in the dark with a display blinking in front of him.

"Okay, where am I?" He asked himself as placed his hand on the screen interface to activate its systems. The cockpit came to life indicating that it registered his bio-metrics as he began pouring over the machine's systems for any clues. What he saw on the screen while it booted up was not what he was expecting.

**G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**eural-link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver: GN-007 Barbatos Driver

"I'm in my gunpla!?" He was shocked to say the least. He had built a custom gunpla model using the IBO's Barbatos as the base. He only built it as display model, he never thought he would be piloting it.

"Looks like I'm in space too, did I get isekai'd?" He was still confused.

"Let's see what we have to work with. Twin-Drive system, GN propulsion system, GN Sword-rifle, and Nanolaminate armor. Not too bad, no Alaya-Vijnana system though. Good don't need destroy myself just trying to navigate. Looks like there's a weapon's crate for the rest of the Armaments for the Barbatos a few meters away as well." He said as he went through several systems, and scanning his surroundings for any clues as to where he was.

"Better check the date. Let's see, C.E 71, January 25th. Cosmic era? Well shit." It had been over a decade since he watched Gundam Seed and he was no longer familiar with the sequence of events, sure he knew general information like key powers and people but everything else was hazy at best. As he thought of what to do he saw a battle not too far away. His mind made up, he quickly got familiar with the controls of his Gundam and made his way to the battle field. If he was lucky he would run into the Archangel as that was his best chance at surviving in this world.

* * *

Kira Yamato was not having a good time. After escaping the collapse of Heliopolis on the Archangel, he was forced to defend the ship in the awful weapon he calls a Gundam. He was also fighting his old friend Athrun Zala. To make matters worse he just lost power to the Strike and the phase shift armor is no longer active.

The Archangel was in trouble and he had no way of helping them. Just as Athrun was about to capture him a shot was fired separating them. When he look up he saw a new mobile suit.

It was black and blue with glowing red symbols on it's knees and shoulders. It also had two turbines connected to its back, and in its hand was what Kira assumed was the beam rifle the newcomer used. It looked strange as the rifle was attached to a shield like structure covering the mobile suit's arm, it also featured a blade folded back towards the mobile suits elbow about six meters in length and three meters wide. But the most distinguishing feature was the glowing red eyes on as it stared down the Aegis. The mobile suit almost looked demonic.

"Four versus one is not what I would call a fair fight. Mind if I jump in?" He heard a new voice over the comms, as he watched the new mobile suit also draw and ignite a beam saber from its lower back before charging the Duel.

As the new mobile suite engaged the Duel and the Buster, commander La Flaga was able to make it back and engage the Aegis as Blitz. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth Kira called out to the Archangel.

"Please send the launcher pack!"

"Deploying Launcher Striker."

As Kira aligned himself with the incoming Launcher, he discarded the the Aile pack. He was fully connected not a moment too soon as the Duel had gotten away from the unknown mobile suit and was closing in on him. He immediately turned the Strike around and fired the Agni cannon. While he didn't hit the Duel he did manage to cripple the machine, and forced the ZAFT forces to retreat from the area. Kira released a sigh of relief and made his way back to the Archangel after retrieving the discarded Aile pack.

* * *

Let it never be said that Jason Miller did things halfheartedly. After firing his GN sword-rifle to free the Strike, He immediately moved to engage the Duel when the Buster came to back it up with long range shots. He was only able to maneuver around the beams because of the the Twin Drive system on his Barbatos.

"Learning to pilot a mobile suit by jumping into the deep end. Great idea Jason." He berated himself.

Luckily he was able to avoid the lethal blows and keep damage to a minimum seems the Nanolaminate armor was holding out pretty well. He was mostly on the defensive as he was dodging shots from the Buster while blocking strikes from the Duel with his beam saber. Just as he was able to get a good shot on the Buster he lost sight of the Duel. It seemed the Duel was going after the Strike as it lined up to change striker packs. He wouldn't be able to intercept the Duel in time, and he couldn't get a clear shot without risking the Strike.

"Damn, no clear shot!"

Just as the Duel was about to fire its own beam rifle, the Strike completed is pack change, turned and shot its large cannon. It then shot the Agni towards the other mobile suits direction repeatedly forcing the ZAFT forces to retreat for fear of losing power.

With the battle over Jason gathered the spare parts hold he found when he woke up, and hailed the Archangel.

* * *

_Archangel_

_Bridge_

Marrue Ramius was relieved. Just when she thought they were going to lose the Strike, they had unexpected help from the new mobile suit.

"Captain we are receiving hail from unknown mobile suit." Miriallia Haw said as she directed both Kira and Lieutenant La Flaga back to the Archangel.

"Put them through."

"Hello Captain, I would like to request permission to come aboard."

"Permission granted." Murrue replied without hesitation.

"Captain Ramius, we don't know anything about this pilot. Are you sure about bringing him aboard?" The CIC second in command Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel questioned.

"Why risk him going to ZAFT and becoming an enemy? We need to properly show him our gratitude and at least provide assistance with repairs."

"Understood Captain."

"Please let the deck crew know to be ready to receive another mobile suit."

* * *

_Hangar_

When Kira opened his cockpit, he was greeted by Mu La Flaga.

"Good job out there kid, doesn't hurt that we got lucky as well with that intervention." Mu greeted.

Kira nodded. Mu then leaned over the railing of the scaffolding in order to see the unknown mobile suit pull into the hangar. He saw the demonic mobile suit place a large crate down and then go inactive as the pilot came out of his cockpit.

"That's a Gundam." Kira said as he was able to get a closer look at the mobile suit that saved him from capture.

Mu and Kira were surprised to see a young man, no older that Kira himself, step onto the hanger. He was tan, had black shaggy hair, and dark blue eyes. They saw him begin speaking to Mr. Murdoch, so they began making their way over.

"So you're saying you have spare parts for your machine in the crate?"

"Yep, I even have a spare cockpit, though hopefully it'll only be for simulation training."

"That's not a bad idea. I'm Mu La Flaga, Lieutenant of the Earth Alliance forces." Mu introduced himself and held out his hand to the young man.

"I'm Kira Yamato, thanks for your help out there."

"Jason Miller, no problem I'm glad I was able to help." The young man introduced himself and shook both pilot's hands.

"I'd like to meet with the captain of this ship. Do you think you can show me the way?"

* * *

_Gamow_

"Dammit!" Yzak Joule slammed his helmet into his locker. "We were so close to finishing off the last unit. We had the numerical advantage. How did we lose."

"It was that new mobile suit getting in the way." Dearka Elsman giving a grim look.

"It was strong. The pilot wasn't anything special but that machine had maneuverability and durability on par with ours. and that sword it used could damage the phase shift armor." Nicol Amalfi added in.

"Just who the hell was that?" Yzak continued to rage.

"It doesn't matter who it was. It's an unknown threat and we will have to destroy it. What is interesting is that it was able to sneak up on us. The mobile suit didn't have any heat emissions at all." Athrun Zala spoke for the first time. If that strange mobile suit hadn't interfered, he would have been able to capture Kira and the Strike. He thought of what to do about Kira as the pilots made their way to the bridge of the Gamow.

"Athrun Zala, you are ordered to report to the Vesalius for debriefing, as well as report to the council." Captain Zelman ordered.

"Roger."

"What about us?" Yzak questioned.

"We are to continue pursuit of the Legged ship." He answered.

* * *

_Archangel_

_Bridge_

"So you want us to believe that you aren't from this world, and that in your world mobile suits only exist as toys?" Natarle Badgiruel said with heavy skepticism.

"The proof is in my Gundam. You'll find that the technology on it either doesn't exist in this world or is theoretical at best. The best example being the mobile suit's power supply." Jason answered.

"What's so special about it?" Kira asked.

"Its a solar reactor that uses the principles of baryonic decay for energy." Jason replied.

"That's a little over my head, what does that mean exactly?Mu said a little confused.

"It means," Kira started. "that his Gundam has a potentially inexhaustible energy supply. You're right solar reactor is only theoretical with present technology, and you're saying you have two of them on your mobile suit."

Jason nodded. "You saw them, the two turbines connected to the back."

"Okay, say we believe you. What are you looking for from us?" Murrue asked.

"Honestly, passage to Orb would be nice. If there is a way to get me back to my own world I'm sure Morgenroete would be my best chance. In exchange, I'm willing to help out with the defense of the ship, though I don't really have any combat experience. I'll also share any mobile suit components and weapns that are compatible and help with maintenance." Jason offered.

"We'll think it over and get back to you. As for right now, you are free to stay on the ship."

"That's all I can ask. Thank you." Jason said. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking, where is this ship currently headed?"

"We are looking to resupply so we can rendezvous with the lunar fleet, so we are going to Artemis." Natarle answered. No point keeping it secret if he was going to be on the ship for at least a little while.

"I see..." Jason said getting the feeling he was forgetting something significant about their destination.

"Captain we just received permission to dock at Artemis. Inspecting officer also being sent."

"Alright then. Thanks. Kira, would please show Mr. Miller to the crew quarters."

Kira nodded and Turned to Jason. "This way." He said. After a moment, Mu followed.

"Kid, you too newbie, put a lock on your mobile suits. Make sure no one can activate but yourselves." Mu said in a serious tone. Kira once again nodded.

"No need to worry about mine." Jason said. "It seems there was a bio-metric lock that activated when I first started up the mobile suit."

* * *

An hour later, Murrue and Natarle were greeting the inspecting officer as the Archangel docked into Artemis. As they pulled into the dock, the were met with armed soldier on the dock and coming into the ship.

"Well Commander, what's going on?" Murrue questioned. As everyone on the ship was gathered into the mess hall by armed soldiers.

* * *

This idea just kept nagging at me as I was re-watching Seed and thought might as well put it out there. Please read and review.


	2. The Umbrella Crumbles

Chapter 2

* * *

_Aboard the Gamow_

Captain Zelman, and the three mobile suit pilots gathered around the tactical map discussing possible strategies for finding and destroying the Legged Ship.

"The Umbrella of Artemis is a light-wave generated shield. We currently don't have the fire power to break it, but they also can't launch any attacks while it's active." Zelman reported. "The Umbrella is only active when there are ZAFT forces in the immediate area. Artemis isn't doesn't have any strategic value so our forces have largely left it alone."

"So what, we just wait until the come out?" Dearka asked.

"Be serious Dearka, do you want to be the one to tell the Commander that we haven't done anything about Legged Ship when he comes back?" Yzak said.

"So what do we do?" Dearka responded.

"I have an idea." Nicol said. "After going through all of the data on the mobile suits I found that the Blitz has a system that could be useful in this situation. We'll crash that umbrella right on their heads."

"Alright I'm listening?" Yzak responded.

* * *

_Artemis Base_

"It looks like you are indeed Lieutenants Murrue Ramius, Mu La Flaga, and Natarle Badgiruel." A bald command said as he stared down the three Earth Forces offices. "I am Gerard Garcia, I'm in command of Artemis Base."

Before Murrue could speak Garcia continued. "Sorry about that. Can't be too careful these days. Given the circumstances I hope you understand. Since that is all cleared up now, you are welcome to stay for as long as you need."

None of the Archangel officers liked this man. They could feel the condescending tone when he spoke.

"Sorry to cause any trouble Commander." Mu said.

"We appreciate you letting us dock." Murrue added. "But all we really need is to re-supply and then we'll be on our way. We don't want to cause any damage to the base."

"Don't worry about it. No one has ever broken the Umbrella of Artemis." As he said that a screen came on showing the Gamow. "This base is safe and ZAFT can't get close enough without being detected and we can activate the Umbrella. They'll get tired of waiting soon enough."

The comment didn't exactly put Mu at ease.

"In the mean time I suggest you all get some R&R" Garcia continued. "I'll have some rooms prepared for you all."

* * *

_Outside Artemis_

The Gamow began to turn around preparing to leave the area. As it did, the Hangar door opened and the Blitz launched only to disappear from all sensors.

Aboard the Gamow

"The Earth Forces sure do come up with interesting weapons. It seems fitting for Nicol. The perfect weapon for a coward." Dearka said as he and Yzak watch the Blitz launch.

"Even I can see the tactical advantage of such a weapon Dearka. Though it's not something I would ever use." Yzak commented.

With Nicol

"Mirage Colloid particles are stable and ready. Live testing an unknown system for infiltration during a mission, what could go wrong?" Nicol said as he check over everything.

* * *

_Artemis Command_

After the ZAFT forces ship left sensor range, the Umbrella around Artemis base came down. Unbeknownst to the Earth Forces officers on the base.

Artemis Base

Mu, Murrue, and Natarle all sat around a table waiting as that was all they could do.

"I don't like this one bit." Murrue said as Mu got up once again to pace in the room.

"I agree Captain, there is no reason to hold us here." Natarle said as she too got up to stretch her legs.

"What get to me is how confident all of the officers are about their shield. That's just asking for trouble." Mu added, not liking the pit in his stomach because of the situation they find themselves in.

* * *

_Aboard the Archangel_

Jason Miller was seated at a table with the bridge crew when the engineering crew were lead into the mess hall. He sat quietly as he observed the armed soldiers guarding the door as well as the few few in the mess hall. He still could not shake the feeling that he was forgetting something important.

After a couple of hours of being detained two Eurasian officers came into the mess hall. That's when it clicked. He decided to let things play out and intervene where he could. He had to be careful in this situation.

"I am Commander Gerard Garcia of the Earth Forces. Who are the pilots of the two mobile suits?"

"What the Captain didn't tell you?" A bridge officer with glasses and curly hair said. He was immediately met with a fist to the face.

"Isn't it obvious," A second bridge officer spoke up, this one had dark hair. "It was Lieutenant La Flaga, he piloted one of the mobile suits, the other one doesn't even activate so we use it for spare parts."

"Nice try, but we saw the last battle, there was a Mobius Zero active and only Mu La Flaga is capable of piloting one on this ship, and the other mobile suit was engaging enemy forces. So I'll ask again, who are the pilots?"

No one said anything as Garcia scanned the room looking for anyone who could be the pilots. Kira tried to get up but was forced to sit back down by Mr. Murdoch. Then Garcia grabbed onto the closest person to who just happened to be Miriallia Haw. "It occurs to me that the Captain of this ship is a woman; so perhaps one of the pilots could also be a woman."

"Let me go!" Mir said as she was grabbed. Tolle shot up from his seat. "Let her go!" Only to be elbowed. Tolle the doubled over.

Before anyone else could move, Kira stood up. "Let her go! I'm the pilot of the mobile suit."

Garcia then shoved Mir into the arms of a guard. "You expect me to believe that a child was piloting one of those mobile suits! Get real! Who are the real pilots brat?!"

Garcia then swung his fist at Kira, only to be grabbed by the elbow and flipped onto his back. "Commander!" Garcia's second in command was about to throw another punch at Kira only to be held back by the dark haired bridge officer, while another soldier moved to restrain Kira.

"He's telling the truth!" Flay Allster yelled in a panic. "Its because he's a Coordinator!"

That got a reaction from everyone in the room. Murdoch and the rest of the bridge crew just sighed and face palmed while Garcia eyes lit up. "I see. That changes things," he said, eyeing Kira. "Who is the other pilot?"

Jason stood up. "That'll be me."

Garcia eyed him as well. "Are you also a Coordinator?"

"No, I'm a Natural."

That also got everyone who didn't know his situation's attention.

"You expect me to believe _you_ can pilot a mobile suit?" He said looking at Jason. All he saw was a skinny kid, not at all impressed, at least the other had the excuse of being a Coordinator.

"You can choose to believe me or not but that mobile suit has bio-metric lock meaning that it won't activate for anyone but me." Jason said with a straight face.

"Fine, take them both to the hangar."

Jason sent a look at Kira. He nodded. They had a silent agreement to wait for an opening.

* * *

_Hangar_

"So you want us to remove the locks right?" asked Kira.

"For starters. Though I imagine you both could do more than just that." Garcia said, he then turned to Kira. "You especially. Why you could even analyze these machines and build another or even a weapon that can counter these machines."

"We aren't soldiers, or military contractors for that matter. We're just normal people looking to live in peace." Kira said.

"Ah, but you're already a traitor to your Coordinators." Garcia countered smugly.

"Traitor?" muttered Kira, shocked to hear the man's words.

"I don't know what your reasons were, nor do I care. Fact is you've already betrayed your own people."

"What kind of bullshit are you spewing?" Jason asked. He then turned to the Coordinator. "Kira, your people are the people you fight to protect on this ship, not nameless faces at the PLANTS, as far as I'm concerned you're no traitor."

"Then why is he fighting for the Earth Alliance against ZAFT?" asked Garcia, still smirking.

"Why are you stationed to a base in the middle of backwoods nowhere?" Jason said. "Not smart enough to be stationed anywhere important?"

"Why you!" Garcia was about to swing at the boy before he quickly schooled his features.

"Look do you want us to remove the locks or not?" Jason asked losing his patience for the idiot commander.

"By all means." Garcia said.

The two pilots then got into their cockpits. Just as they removed the locks the fortress began to shake. Seeing Garcia yelling into a comm device, the two seized their opportunity and kicked the engineers in their cockpits out then closed the hatch and began to start up their machines.

"Kira, Lets get out there and see if we can hold off the enemy so the ship can take off." Jason said.

"Got it." Kira said as he loaded the Sword Striker.

"Bridge please open the hangar bay, we're launching."

"You traitors!" Garcia said as both mobile suits moved to the two launch bays.

"We don't have time for your stupidity, don't you have more important things to do?" Jason said.

When he heard that, Garcia immediately made his way off the ship.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam launching!"

"Jason Miller in Barbatos Drive heading out!"

* * *

_Outside Artemis_

As soon the the crew of the Gamow saw the explosions on the asteroid, Yzak and Dearka were launched in the Duel and the Buster.

"Looks like Nicol's plan worked." Yzak said. "Well lets go Dearka!"

"Then lets destroy that umbrella."

The two made their pay to the main port entrance of the base as the destroyed enemy mobile armors in their way.

"Damn, where is it?" Dearka asked as he shot down another mobile armor.

"I don't know, Nicol where are you?" Yzak yelled into his comm, shooting another enemy causing it to spiral into the control room of the base causing more explosions for the base.

* * *

_By the Archangel_

Nicol was currently playing keep away between the Strike and the Barbatos. The large Anti-ship sword of the Strike keeping him busy, while the Barbatos kept taking pot shots at him from the front of the Archangel whenever he was able to disengage the Strike.

He had tried his missiles earlier only to have them shot down or cut apart by the two mobile suits before they could even reach the Legged Ship.

Jason had decided to take long range approach since they didn't know how many enemies they were against. As the asteroid began to fall apart and explosions went off in their surroundings, the Archangel came to life and began to move towards the exit on the opposite port.

"Kira, come back to the Archangel!" Jason heard on the comms. He saw that the Strike was still engaged with the Blitz and so took a shot to try to give Kira an opening. He was able to shoot above the Blitz and cause an decent sized explosion and a part of the asteroid to come down just as Kira turned the Strike to withdraw.

It landed next to him on the deck of the Archangel just as the Archangel was hitting full speed out of the Asteroid.

Nicol lost sight of both mobile suits in the ensuing explosions and decided to withdraw and rendezvous with Yzak and Dearka. He was rather upset with himself for being overwhelmed by the two enemy machines. It was like the two pilots had somehow synchronized perfectly and knew the other was. Either way, Yzak was going to be upset that they lost the Legged Ship in the collapse of the Asteroid. They'll just have to wait for Commander Le Cruset to return from the PLANTS before continuing their pursuit.

As Kira climbed out of the Strike, he saw Mu, who was standing next to Murdoch, waving them down.

"Good job guys." Mu shouted.

"Thanks." Jason said as he landed next to the older men looking no worse for wear. Kira decided to ignore them and continued into the the Archangel.

"Kira," Jason called out, "Don't let what that idiot commander said get to you alright. Your people are the ones that you are protecting here."

Kira turned to his fellow pilot, a weak smile on his face. "Thanks Jason, I needed that." He then continued on down the hall.

"You held up pretty well out there considering you've never really piloted before." Mu said as he turned to Jason.

"Ah thanks Lieutenant. To be honest I'm scared at how well I'm adapting to being in battle. Even if that was only my second one." Jason said.

"I can understand that feeling." Mu said with a frown. "No one should ever be used to fighting, but so far you've done it for the right reasons, so take some solace in that okay."

"Yeah." Jason said looking a little pale.

"Anyway, you'll meet with the captain as soon as we're clear of level one battle stations." Mu said. "We can talk about your stay then alright. In the mean time, get some rest."

Jason nodded and headed towards the crew's quarters. He desperately needed sleep. Two battles in 24 hours was just too much, but he just knew it would only get worse from here.

* * *

Please Review. I appreciate any constructive criticism.


End file.
